


Poker Game

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Omi's ego and pride goes overboard. Let's see what happens when she messes with Chase at a game of poker... naked poker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Game

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a 18 year old female.

“That’s it! You are most wrong! I will beat you with my eyes closed!” Omi was by far angry. She was beyond enrage from the Heylin Prince’s sarcasm and smart comments. They were both trapped in a cave looking for Shen Gong Wu, and somehow the Evil boy genius stepped on trigger that caused the cave to fall apart. It turns out the cave was one a magical Heylin temple from long ago. The temple held certain magical that Chase couldn’t break, so they have to wait until Omi’s fellow warriors dug them out.

So, here they are in the temple with torch lit between them. It was awkward enough for them to be alone with their history of betray and turning Omi evil. Then, all of a sudden the Heylin Prince brought up about murdering the worm when he gets out. Omi like usual always defend her friend. Then, Chase started to insult her and so on.

“Oh really?” Chase watched her in amusement, “I doubt it.”

“Oh yes! I will beat you with my only my right hand and my eyes closed. Using only my mouth! Watch! That’s how easily you will be defeated.” The female bragged.

Chase snorted, “Your ego is larger than your intelligence, young monk.”

“Enough!” She snaps at him, “If you think you’re so high and mighty-” Chase stated, “I am.”

“Grr…” She glares at the Heylin Prince, “Fine! I challenge you to a poker game!”

“What would be the point proven?”

“That I could easily defeat you in a card game!”

Chase rolled his eyes, “All because I said I’m better than you at anything that including card games?”

“That’s right!” She put the torch on the side, “Now, let’s play!”

“Do you have any cards?” He asked in amusement seeing her cheeks and ears red in fury.

“NO! But, you are magical make cards appear!”

“I am not a genie, young one.” Chase having his arms crossed, “But, I am magical and powerful.” He snaps his fingers having a deck of cards appear between them. They sat across each other. Omi had her cheeks puff in anger which made Chase grin at that adorable face. The young female is quite attractive. The years had been kind to her.

            “What are we playing, again?” He asked.

            “Naked Poker!” Omi said out loud.

            Chase arched his eyebrow, “Why may I asked?”

            “Because I will beat you and you will be naked in shame!” She said to him pointing her fingers at him, “I will laugh at you when you are humiliating defeated!”

            “Very well.” He maintains his calm watching the female’s pride and ego rising. Perhaps he could teach her lesson. He started the game giving the cards out.

            The two started to play the first games Omi hold out her set, “Ha! One pair!” She saw Chase didn’t have a good set, so he lost. “Take off your armor!”

            The Overlord did as he was told. Omi saw his underclothes; they were black Chinese long sleeve shirt. “Not wised for you to celebrate so soon.”

            “Are you afraid of me winning?”

            Chase spoke, “It’s not good to take such high assumptions.”

            “Hmph. Let’s keep playing.” Omi said seeing the Overlord shuffling his cards. The play again, but this time the Overlord won with straight hand. Omi stares in shock.

            “Take off your sash.” He stated with a grin.

            “How?”

            “Matter of luck.” Seeing the female taking her blue sash off. She glares at him.

            “I will still beat you.”

            “We’ll see.” He said.

            After, each game Chase continues to beat Omi. Each round Chase told her to remove her shoes, then her red robe, then her black pants. Chase wouldn’t say he was gawking at Omi’s luscious body, but it would be lie to say he wasn’t looking. Oh yes, he was looking. He was looking at Omi’s lovely round breasts being hugged by her pink bra and the way her pink panty wraps her nice wide hips. She had amazing child bearing hips he might added. Her body have a bit of muscle tones, and a fainted six pack, which is very attractive. His eyes saw her meaty thighs weren’t too big or too little, they were just right perfectly soft curved.

            Omi had her set thinking and noticed the Overlord was staring at her, “Do you mind?” She uses her hand to cover her chest to where Chase might have stare.

            “Hmph, I do mind. Are you finished?”

            “Yes, I am!” She huffed.

            “Very well.”

            Omi showed her cards, “Ha! I got a FULL HOUSE!”

            “No, you didn’t win, young one. For I have a Royal Flush.” He shows his cards making her gasps in shock.

            “How can this be?” She blinks a couple of times.

            “Bra off.” He said.

            Omi stares in shock, some of the color from her face left realizing she had to take off her bra. “Fine.” She sighs about to unlatch it.

            “You don’t have too.” Chase stops her.

            The young warrior stares at his response. “I can see you are uncomfortable.” He said.

            “No! I lost fair and square. Besides, I still have one material on.” She looks down at her panties. “Another game.” She took off her bra showing her round breasts. The Overlord’s mouth became dry that it was hard for him to swallow as he stares at such lovely beauties. Her breasts were perfect big round looking soft to the touch; her dark nipples harden by the cold, perfectly centered. She smiles taking the cards and shuffling them. Chase still had his eyes on her jiggling breasts the way they move to Omi’s movements; they were so perfect. They weren’t too small nor too big. They could fill the palm of his hand if could grasps them.

            Omi glances over at Chase seeing his Auburn eyes staring at her. She blushes, “Your move.”

            Chase snap out of it seeing her not as egotistical than before. Maybe this was a good lesson for her. “Very well.” He glances seeing her looking at her set in her hand. The two play back and forth until they were ready.

            “What did you get?” He asked.

            Omi show her cards, “Full House.” She said softly. “You?”

            Chase nodded, “Royal Flush…” Her eyes widen at her defeat. “You don’t to take off your underwear. I won. You lost. You can put your clothes on, young one.”

            The female blushes at her humiliating defeat, “No! I deserve it. I was being an idiot before.” She sighs standing up to take her panty off. Her hazel eyes look over seeing Chase staring. Her cheeks turned red when she pulled down her panty down revealing her complete naked body. She sat down seeing the Overlord avoiding her.

            “Chase…”

            “Hmph?” He looks at her blushing face.

            “Do you find me attractive?”

            “What makes you say that?”

            She pointed still having her face beet red. The Overlord looks down at his crotch seeing his boner form. “Fuck…” He hissed.

            Omi giggles, “Well?”

            “Perhaps I do.” He said, “A woman with your talent is hard to come by.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Your strong, powerful, independent, one of the best material art fighters I ever seen in my lifetime at such a young age. You are a fascinating warrior.” He said. “But, if your talking about how attractive your body is. It’s quite amazing to look at perfect breasts, nice hips, and lovely legs.”

            Omi giggles, “Hmph. I see. You know, I do find you attractive, too.” She crawls over to him. She faces the blushing Overlord, “Your such an amazing warrior. The powerful of taking down hundreds of warriors only with your spear… it’s very arousing.” She strokes his cheek.

            “What are you implying?” He grins seeing her body pressed against his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could smell her sweet arousal.

            Omi presses her lips against his for a moment, “That…” She softly said.

            He growls lowly wanting to kiss those soft lips, “And?”

            “I want you to lose my virginity.” She whispers letting his hands grope her breasts. “Please, Chase. You’re the only worthy, respectable warrior I want to give it, too.”

            Chase felt her hand slipping under his pants to take out his harden cock. She wasn’t afraid. She wanted him. “Are you sure, young one?”

            “Yes.” She presses his lips against him once more. Then, gave a soft moan when the Overlord slowly enters her. “Oh… yes…” She took all of him.

            “Mmm, your so wet.” He growls having his hot mouth suckling her right breast. He was right her breasts are soft and quite delicious.

            “Mmm,” She moans avoiding the pain as he thrusts into her, “Please, be rough! I want my warrior to pound me.”

            Chase groans at her words as he nibbling on her neck. She had her hands running through his hair as they fuck on the ground. The Overlord would roughly kiss the female making her fight for dominance. She took off his Chinese shirt feeling his bare chest. “Mmm, right there!” She bends over letting him pound his dick into her wet pussy. “Ahh…”

            “Uhhh…” Chase grunts seeing the female on her fours taking his cock. “You like that?” He picked her up from behind having her legs on his arm holding her.

            “Yes…” She moans, “Fuck me…”

            “Nǐ shì rúcǐ měilì, dāng wǒ tā mā de nǐ xǐhuān zhège. (You’re so beautiful when I fuck you like this)” He spoke in his mother tongue language making Omi groans by the way he talks deeper breathing in her ear.

            Omi moans, “Bùyào shuō zhèyàng de huǎngyán gěi wǒ! (Stop saying such lies to me)” Feeling his warm kisses on her neck.

            Chase pulled out gentling letting her lie on her back to face her as he spoke to her, “Shì shénme yàng de? Nǐ hǎo piàoliang. Kànzhe nǐ! Nǐ róngguāng huànfā! (What lies? You are beautiful. Look at you! Your glowing.)” As he admires her hazel eyes filled with lust. His lips pressed against her.

            Omi breathing heavily, “Nǐ juédé wǒ piàoliang ma? (You think I’m beautiful?)”

            “Shì. (Yes)” His eyes that shown hate, power, loss of humanity had become soften.

            “Nǐ wèishéme shuō zhèxiē dōngxī gěi wǒ? Wǒmen yīnggāi shì dírén. (Why are you saying these things to me? We're supposed to be enemies.)” She felt his thrusting going hard, but slow making her moans.

            “Shuō yào wǒ shīqùle tā de tóngzhēn de dírén. (Says the enemy that wanted me to lose her virginity.)” He snorted continuing to thrust into her.

            “Ō...... Nǐ zhème bēibǐ. (Oh… You’re so mean.)” She moans having her face flustered with lust, “Nǐ gùyì yào wǒ shūle, suǒyǐ nǐ kěyǐ kàn dào wǒ de luǒtǐ. (You purposely wanted me to lose, so you can see me naked.)”

            “Bù bìyào. Wǒ xiǎng gěi nǐ yīgè jiàoxùn. Nǐ ràng nǐ de zìwǒ hé zìháo gǎn dédào zuì hǎo de nǐ. (Not necessarily. I wanted to teach you a lesson. You let your ego and pride get the best of you.)” He kisses her neck, “Wǒ hěn jīngyà nǐ yào wǒ cāo nǐ. (I'm just surprised you want me to fuck you.)” He gave a hard thrust making her yelp in surprise.

            “A! Bùyào shuō zhèyàng de zàng dōngxī... (Ah! Don't say such dirty things...)” She moans having her face covered.

            Chase grins widely whispering in her ear, “Wǒ xiǎng nǐ tā mā de zhème xīnkǔ, nǐ huì qǐqiú gèng duō. Nǐ huì xiǎng wǒ de gōngjī, shènzhì gèng duō. (I want to fuck you so hard that you will be begging for more. You will want my cock, even more.)”

            “Shì de... Qǐng, qǐng. Wǒ xiǎng nǐ zhème duō. (Yes... Please, do. I want you so much.)” She met his thrusting with her hips moment.

            He watches her hands trying to grip anything she could find. “Wǒ yě yào nǐ. (I want you, too.)”

            “Zěnme huì zhèyàng? Zhè shì nǐ gēn wǒ bā niánlái dì yī cì! (How can it be? This is the first time in eight years you talked to me)” She sounded a bit hurt, “Nǐ cónglái méiyǒu dédào, yào bù gàosù wǒ shénme, dàn jiārù Heylin yīmiàn. I-wǒ xūyào nǐ. Wǒ xiǎng nǐle. Wǒ ài nǐ... (You never come by, or tell me anything else, but to join the Heylin side. I-I needed you. I wanted you. I loved you.)”

            “Nǐ àiguò wǒ? Wèishéme? Wǒ shì yīgè guàiwù...... Yīgè méiyǒu línghún de guàiwù - yīgè duòluò de zhànshì. Wǒ bèipàn xiǎo lín, dàshí...... Wǒ bèipànle nǐ. Nǐ zěnme néng ài wǒ ma? (You loved me? Why? I'm a monster... a soulless monster - A fallen warrior. I betray the Xiaolin, Dashi... I betrayed you. How can you love me?)” His thrusting started to go a bit faster and harder making the female moan a bit loud.

            She wraps her arms around his neck seeing him glaring at her. Her hazel eyes still soften filled with lust and passion, “Wǒ bùzàihū. Wǒ ài nǐ. Wéiyī de rén, liǎojiě wǒ...... Wǒmen...... Duìfāng.... Měi! (I do not care. I love you. The only person to understand me... we... each other.... US!)” She breathes heavily as she takes another kiss from him.

            “Wǒ xiǎng wǒ yǐjīng ài shàngle nǐ... (I think I've falling for you...)” Chase’s eyes soften continuing to reach their climax.

            “Qǐng zuò. Wǒ xiǎng nǐle, zhème duō. (Please, do. I want you, so much.)” She groans out louder, “Chase…”

            “Omi…” He moans letting his cock slide into her feeling her wetness. His cock begs to be release.

            The two tongue kiss feeling their climax coming. The young female dug her nails deep in the Overlord’s back making him hissed at the sudden pain, then he purrs lowly at her. They fought for dominance with their tongue. Chase, of course, won being the most experience being between the two. Then, he made powerful thrusts finally hitting the young female’s g-spot making her moaning out loud, “Chase! Ahh…” She squirms feeling his cock hitting her spot.

            “Ahhh…” He hunched over coming his hot seed into her wet pussy.

            Omi arched her back taking his seed into her, “Mmm!” When he slowly pulled out, he saw her cum a bit. The two were breathing heavily feeling the pure ecstasy running through their body. He lies beside her pulling her red robe over her body to prevent her from getting cold. The female snuggle against him feeling his warm.

            She burst into fits of giggles. “What?” He grins.

            “All of this happen over a game of Poker.” She blushes in embarrassment, “Mostly my ego. I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright, young one. I apologize for my smart remarks and insults toward you. Though,” He smiles softly at her, “It did bring us closer.”

            “It did.” She smiles pressing her lips against him.

            Chase wraps his arm around her waist kissing her neck giving small hickey marks. “How long do you think they will take to get us out?”

            “Not long.” He said, “But, I surely do hope I will be seeing you more often at my liar, young one.”

            “Are you asking me out?” She smiles at his words.

            “Matter of wanting to see you.” He added, “I want you to come over dinner.”

            “I accept your offer.” She giggles taking him for another kiss. The two snuggled a bit more, until they put on their clothes. Chase saw the female bleeding a bit from her first time. So, he cleans it off with his boxer and put on his pants. They stood close together playing a bit of card games for fun.

            Until, they heard the cave rumbling, “Omi!” Clay shouted as he earthbending the cave making a small whole, “You there?”

            “Yes!” Omi got up with Chase, “Chase is here too.”

            “Okay! Move out of the way, I’ma make an opening.” Clay spoke as he uses his earth element making a big hole in the wall.

            Omi saw the rocks crumbling into dust. Chase covers her away from the big wave of dust forming in the air, “Whoo-wee. You guys, were in deep. Too me and Jack all day.” Clay said walking in.

            “Really?” Omi asked following Clay out looking over seeing Chase behind her. He maintains his calm mood as usual.

            When they got out of the cave, they noticed the sun was setting. Kimiko was the first to hug Omi, “Omi, you’re alright! The young female hugs her friend back. “Was…” She tilted his head at Chase, “evil…”

            Omi looks over at Chase who gave her a wink. She let out a small smile, “No, he was fine. We were fine. We spend most of our time mediating.” Kimiko’s blue eyes look back and forth noticing the change in the atmosphere between the two. What happen?

            “Well, we found the Shen Gong Wu.” Ping Pong holds it. “See.”

            “Anyway, we should get going, or we’re gonna miss dinner.”

            “Oh it was ribs night, too!” Clay said. The three males walk off to Dojo who was waiting.

            Kimiko smiles at Omi, “You coming?”

            “Yeah, I’m be there. Give me a moment.” Omi said glancing at Chase. Kimiko glanced over at Chase seeing a blue boxer covered in blood. That’s weird. What happen? She slowly walks away making sure they didn’t spot her. Then, she hides in the bushes to see them talking.

            Omi said, “Tomorrow?”

            “Tomorrow.” He said in his calm tone.

            The female smiles as she began to walk away, but the male pulling her into an embrace and kisses her. Kimiko’s eyes widen seeing Chase Young kissing Omi. The female took the kiss, “Mmm,” She pulls away seeing him grinning widely, “I like this.”

            “Me too. I’ll see you, tomorrow, young one.”

            “See you.” He put something in her hand. She watched him disappear in an blink an eye. Looking down at the small gift Chase gave her, it was a deck of cards they were using. A grin crept up her face walking away in satisfaction. Kimiko quickly went back to the group then Omi quickly came. They all got on Dojo.

            “Ready to go home?” Dojo asked.

            “Ready!” They all say as they flew away back to the Xiaolin temple. Omi still held her smile throughout the rest of the day excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
